Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), fuel cell vehicles and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current is typically supplied to the electric machines by one or more batteries that store electrical power.
Semiconductor switching devices are known for supporting bidirectional power flow in many products. Switching units of the semiconductor device perform switching operations according to a drive signal produced by a controller to control a load. For example, electrified vehicles often include inverter systems having a plurality of semiconductor switching units, such as power MOSFET's or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT's), that undergo switching operations to power one or more AC drive motors from a DC storage battery, or alternatively, to charge the DC storage battery from an AC source, such as a generator.
It may become necessary to calculate switching losses associated with the switching units of a semiconductor switching device. For example, switching loss information may be important for controlling other vehicle systems and operations.